Mistletoe
by FluffleNuff
Summary: Naruto tries to get himself and Sakura under the mistletoe, but the rest of them benefit from the mistletoe instead. Special Christmas fic, Merry Christmas everyone!


**A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone!

Naruto decided to pay a visit to the hospital. Sakura was there, and he could probably accidentally find himself under the mistletoe with her. After all, he spent the whole of yesterday planting mistletoe in strategic places.

"Hee hee!" He laughed to himself, practically shaking with excitement.

"Umm, N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around to see a blushing Hinata.

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"M-Merry Christmas!" The red-faced girl held out a small gift to him, which he accepted happily.

"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto replied, happily receiving the gift. Hinata smiled at him, then stayed in place, tapping her index fingers together.

_She's waiting for a gift from me! _He thought, horrified that he hadn't thought about getting her a gift.

"I'll give you your gift later, at the Christmas Party!" Hinata blushed further.

"Okay N-Naruto-kun! Thank you!" Hinata practically skipped away, feeling ecstatic.

Naruto shook his head slightly, that Hinata was a weird one indeed. He continued on his journey towards the hospital, Hinata's package nesting in his jumper pocket.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted, running up to the pink-haired kunoichi. He stopped short when he saw her walking and laughing with Lee, almost reaching... The mistletoe he had hung on the ceiling!

Naruto continued to run towards the two ninja, and pushed Sakura out of the way of the mistletoe, only to bang into Lee.

"Watch it, Bushy Brows!" He shouted indignantly.

"Naruto! We are under the mistletoe! Together!"

Naruto backed away from Lee, horrified.

"Now Naruto, you're not going to deny a Christmas Tradition, are you?" Sakura called out, a smirk playing across her face.

"Naruto! In normal circumstances, I will not agree to such a disgraceful act! But in the youthful spirit if Christmas, let us exchange goodwill!" Lee shouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. This was stupid, but if he put it off any longer, a crowd will gather, and that was the last thing he wanted. He sighed, then pursed his lips, and swiftly pecked Lee on the cheek.

"CHA! Gotcha!" Sakura called out gleefully. Naruto turned around to see her brandishing a picture of the kiss.

"Nooooo!" Naruto cried, trying in vain to disappear from the face of the Earth.

* * *

Neji quirked an eyebrow at the scream emitting from the hospital. He shook his head lightly, then continued On his way to the Hyuga compound. A shady figure was spotted from the corner of his eye, and he spun around and aimed chakra enhanced jabs at the person's heart.

"Aiyee! Neji!" The figure squealed, and Neji quickly stopped his attack.

"Hinata! What are you doing, following me like that?" Neji asked, confused and angry that he could have killed her.

"I was h-heading to the Hyuga compound, and you were in front of me. B-But I didn't dare to walk up to you."

Neji smiled at his cousin. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed, then nodded. "Hai." She smiled and looked up, then turned a violent shade of red.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Hinata pointed to a spot above them, on the shop's shelter hung a small sprig of... Mistletoe.

Nehi chuckled. "Well, who are we to rebel against the traditions of Christmas?"

Hinata refused to meet his eyes, and blushed furiously.

Neji slipped his hand under her chin and pulled her face up slightly. She closed her eyes as he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Come on, let's go home." Neji said kindly and led Hinata home.

* * *

Tenten seethed at the sight before her. How could Neji prefer Hinata over her? Sure, she was cute and all, but Tenten was... Was... Well, okay fine, Hinata was better. So what? Could cousins even fall in love? Then she remembered that the Hyugas had developed a special gene so that the Byakugan could be contained within the family without complications. Fine, so they were perfect for each other. It didn't make Tenten feel any better.

"Hello Tenten."

"Oh, Shino? Hey. Merry Christmas!" she said joyfully.

Shino did not reply, but looked at her and pointed to the sky. Tenten looked up, and saw a green object dangling from the roof of the stall's shelter. Yep, you guessed right. It was mistletoe.

"Umm, but I don't want to kiss you, Shino." She said, then started to back away.

Shino's sunglasses glinted in the sunlight. "If two people are found under the mistletoe, they kiss. That is the rule." He stated simply.

Tenten was about to reply when Shino reached out and quickly unclasped his collar button. Tenten was taken by surprise when he pressed his lips against her own. She smiled into the kiss._ This doesn't feel so bad_, she thought, and pulled his neck to bring him closer. The kiss went on for quite awhile, before Shino broke it off.

"Merry Christmas, Tenten." He said cooly, then turned around and walked away, re-fastening his collar button.

Tenten stood there shocked and a little giddy. Shino was one heck of a kisser.

* * *

Temari was just walking towards the Hyuga compound when she heard the familiar drag of feet behind her.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" She called out, not bothering to turn around.

"I was just going to offer to walk you to the Christmas Party, not that I want to, but I AM responsible for looking after you while you're here. It's a drag but... It's my responsibility." The lazy shinobi said, walking up to her, his hands in his pockets.

Temari looked at him, thoroughly offended. He SHOULD want to walk her to the Christmas Party, no guy tells a girl straight up that they're not interested. Unless they're pretending not to be interested. She smiled when she spotted a small clump of mistletoe hanging on the wall. Smirking to herself, she pulled Shikamaru by his collar under the leaves, and started to kiss him.

Shikamaru forgot that he wasn't interested, and started to kiss her back. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to walk me to the party?" She asked, smirking.

"Troublesome..." He muttered, but all the same, held out his arm to link it with hers.

* * *

"It says here that two people are found under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." Sai read aloud from his book on Christmas. He looked up again at the plant hanging over his head, and double-checked it with the picture provided in his book.

"How interesting. Since I am under the mistletoe by myself, must I kiss myself, I wonder?" He asked aloud.

"No silly, you wait till someone comes along and kisses you."

Sai turned towards the voice, expecting to see a certain hot tempered, pink haired kunoichi, but instead spied a long ponytail of platinum blonde hair.

"Ino?" He asked.

"Yep." She started to walk towards him, but he put out a hand to stop her.

"If you come any closer, you'd have to kiss me." He said lamely.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" Ino purred, and walked up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him right on the lips. Sai was stunned. He didn't have any books on how to kiss girls.

When it was over, Sai sheepishly told this to Ino. She smiled at him.

"Do you have any books telling you how to take a girl out on a first date?" She asked cheekily. Sai blushed, the red obvious on his pale skin.

"Arrangements could be made." He said, smiling his signature sugary grin.

* * *

Naruto walked up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, this is for you! Merry Christmas!"

Hinata smiled and took the gift happily, using her Byakugan to see inside and thanking him for the lovely nine-tailed fox soft toy.

"Why are you cuddled up next to Neji?" Naruto asked, confused. Hinata blushed scarlet.

"Well, we're sort of together now." He replied, smiling tenderly at her.

"How'd it happen?" Naruto asked, truly happy for the couple.

"Mistletoe." Was Neji's reply.

Naruto shrugged and walked away, wondering what that was all about.

"Hey Naruto! I saw the picture! You guys are PERFECT for each other!" Temari called out, and Naruto wanted to punch the kunoichi to outerspace.

"Hey man, don't get so worked up. We get it. Mistletoe makes you do crazy things." Shikamaru stated, causing Temari to chuckle and kiss him on the nose. Naruto could not wait to get away from the two.

"Shino?! Why are you... Hugging Tenten?!" Naruto asked, truly horrified. Talk about a unexpected couple!

"Mistletoe, Naruto. Mistletoe." Tenten said, smiling at Naruto, who just shook his head and walked away.

The Christmas Party was starting to scare Naruto. Why were there all these random occurrences? Then it struck him. The mistletoe that he had planted to get his chance with Sakura had helped them get together. Why did it work out for everyone but himself? When he saw Sai kissing Ino by the fire, he knew that something had to be done.

However, Sakura had chosen not to attend the Christmas party due to the extra help needed at the hospital. Naruto sighed, he was really down on luck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the present that Hinata had given him, quickly undoing the ribbon.

He sighed when he saw the sprig of leaves, throwing them out. Naruto had enough of mistletoe for one Christmas.

**A/N:** thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! This was really just a random fic thrown together, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
